The milestone
by TheRedMedic
Summary: Bob and Jebs first spaceflight from Bob's perspective.


The milestone

Hello! My name is Bob Kerman. I'm an astronaut in our planets space program, and this is my story.  
It was a beautiful morning when my first trip to space has arrived. According to the countdown there were 30 minutes until the launch.  
-Are you excited? We are going to go to space!-Jeb said.

-Yes I am, but I'm a bit nervous...

-Why? Nothing can go wrong.  
-Are you serious? Eight missions failed to reach orbit, we are going to die!

-Yes, but half of the crew survived the impact at the last launch. So don't worry, everything will be fine!  
Yap, this is He Jebediah Kerman. The bravest kerbanut in the world. Besides he wasn't so clever.

We were the crew of the 9th mission to Kerbins orbit. We got in our small capsule, which were save us from the extreme heat and the vacuum of space. "t- 30 seconds and counting!" I was as hyped as I forgot my worries. "t- 20 seconds!" I felt the creaking of the rocket underneath us. "t- 1

*Ignition sequence start* 5 4 *Engine start* 3 2 1 Liftoff!" I felt like I were standing in an earthquake. We have started our journey to space! I weren't able to see the console due to the shaking. I closed my eyes, bit back some vomit and felt like:"It's only a beginning!".

We have started a gravity roll to correct Kerbins rotation.

-*Ok guys it was the easy part!-It were Gene Kerman from the mission control.- It's your turn to take some photos, be two days at space and not to pass out! Congratulations, you are the first two kerbonauts who reached Kerbins orbit!*

You don't know how happy we were. The first day was as fast as a rocket powered cheetah, but at the second day something bad happened:

-*Bob, Jeb! Do you hear me?*

-Yes, what is the problem Kerbston?- Jeb said.  
-*Well one of the solar panel was broke down due to a micro meteor, and the other one is badly damaged. You need to go out to fix it or you won't have enough power to perform manoeuvres, neither the retrobur.. ZAP!*

-Great, just great! Bob there are some problems with the solar panels!

I floated to Jeb.

-What is the problem?

-One of them is broken and the other is damaged.

-Oh no no no no no no! I knew something will go wrong.

-And you were right... My suit is not able to manoeuvre at the microgravity, so YOU need to go out and fix it.

-What? I don't want to float away and die!

-You won't, do you remember? You have an EVA monopropellant jetpack.

-Phew... Ok, I'll go.  
I was stepped into the airlock and closed my helmet. It were like a big fish bowl. I hated it at the training and I hate it today too. The air slowly escaped from the chamber.

-*Ok! You are ready to go!*- Jeb said  
I stepped out to the nothing. It was amazing, I felt like the king of the world who is in the top of everything. There was sunrise. It was beautiful. I always liked it in Kerbin too, but at space it were breathtaking.

-*Bob, Bob, Bob! Are you there?*

-Yes. I just admiring how small we are.

-*You will feel how hard can I punch you if you don't concentrate at the task!*

-Okay okay! Let's see, I seems like something is stuck between two panels and this is why it can't work properly.

-*Is it big?*

-No, only about two kerbimeters big.

-*What is that?*

-A probe part, but It's not kerbalmade.

-*Can you remove it?*

-Easily. - I removed the part gently.  
-*The power is up! You can come back!*

-Copy that!

I was so glad we don't need to die at space. I floated back at the airlock and closed the door.

After 1 minutes of recompression I was able to take of my helmet.

-You were great!-Jeb said

-Thanks.

-The mission control has sent me a message.

-But there were no power.

-Kerb-book.

-Oh. Is it good news?

-Yes, we can go home now after the systems are rebooted. They will fire up the engines and land us safely.

-Finally.

We've put on the seatbelts and Jeb has sent a message to the mission control: "Do it!"

The engines were fired up and pushed us into our seats. The lower stage get decupled and we started the re-entering. It were worse than the liftoff. After 2 minutes of intense shaking the chutes were opened and we felt a big yank. The splashdown wasn't as hard as I tought. After half an hour we heard helicopters. We were waved as hard as Jebediah felt onto water. Big ships were arrived an hour later and picked is up.

This was my first spaceflight and I won't forget it ever I live. We weren't stopped in here. Our team were expanded with an engineer Bill and another pilot Valentina. 2 years later we've reached Duna. But that is another story...

Written by: Szabolcs Tuli


End file.
